Meeting You
by dbzlover23
Summary: AU: This is something totally different first time writing hope you like it...this is a Bulma and Vegeta romance and you will soon see why this is a family genre to but cant really tell you without giving things away I want you to guess it by yourself...Review and I do need advice on this story but don't be rude I'm trying! :)


AN: Hey! I'm new to writing so bare with me.I'm so excited to take  
this on. I'm open to idea's if anyone has some for me. I've been  
on the site for many years and wanted to give this a shot so here it goes!

Chapter 1

Crying softly a dark haired teenage girl handed over her most treasured possession that she and her boyfriend of 2 years had created.

She and her boyfriend were not ready to take on this beautiful blue haired and blue eyed child  
nor would their parents allow them to. The two of them were very young but like any other parents  
they wanted the best for their little girl, even if that meant them not being apart of her life.

22 years later...

" You have a call on line two" said the brown haired receptionist "Ok I got it thanks." She said back to her receptionist while closing her office door for privacy. "Bulma!" her dark haired friend called to her through the phone

"Hey Chi-Chi, what's up?...you usually don't call when I'm working."  
Bulma responded to her long time friend.

"Yeah, but I wanted to invite you to a dinner at my house tomorrow so you can finally meet Goku...oh and Goku's bringing his brother and his friend with him,so I thought you could invite Juu if she's not too busy." Chi-Chi finally stopping her ranting.

"Sure, I'll come,I mean I have nothing else to do so just text me what time you want me to be there." Bulma said to Chi-Chi.  
"Ok I will-" Chi-Chi started to respond but was cut off by Bulma after a few words.

"Oh and Chi-Chi this better not be one of your scheme's to get me back dating again. I've told you I'm just going to focus on my work for now on...so no boys."  
"Fine Bulma, I won't badger you about it but you could at least think about it...I mean it's almost been a year since... you know...it's just time you get back on your high horse." Chi-Chi tried to convince her.

"Yeah yeah ...I'll think about it, see you tomorrow. I gotta go, I have a meeting we're supposed to be signing a contract with some other company I guess." "Ok  
hope everything goes good in the meeting bye!"

Hanging up the phone Bulma sighed thinking about her past relationship with her ex that she now despised. Slowly coming back to reality and she rushes out of her office hoping she could at least make it to the end of meeting.

The Meeting...

Walking in the meeting Bulma looked around the room, sitting on her far right she seen a handsome man  
about in his 20's with onyx eyes that you could just lose yourself in,if you weren't careful,he also had flame-styled hair that was tamed very well.  
Soon coming back to reality,she noticed that there was another man beside him that looked just like the handsome young man but just looked older.

' _H_ _mm must be father and son_.' Bulma thought but was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard she father clear his  
throat to get her attention noticing that all eyes were on her.

She quickly apologized trying to make her way to the left side of the table next to her father but was stopped by him. "Bulma? aren't you going to introduce yourself?" her father asked her with a disapproving look on his face."Oh yes I'm sorry,allow me to introduce myself...I'm Bulma Briefs Co. President of Capsule Corpation." shaking the older man's hand.

"Hello ...I'm Vegeta Sr. and this is my son Vegeta Jr; we're the owners of Ouji Enterprise." Vegeta Sr. responded to Bulma, after that Turing around to speak to Mr. Briefs. "It was a pleasure doing business with you I will be contacting you soon and pleasure meeting you Bulma we look forward to working with you...good day."

After their goodbye's the Ouji's made their exit, leaving only Bulma and her father."Bulma I told you not to be late to this meeting it was important." Her father began to scold her. "Daddy I'm sorry but-" Bulma was cut off by her fuming father. "No i don't want to hear your excuses I counted on you to be here and you weren't." with that Bulma's dad took his leave...

disclaimer: I sadly DO NOT own Dragon ball z or any of their characters :(


End file.
